Mardi Gras
by CidGaara
Summary: So here i am, dressed in this revealing outfit about to punch the next drunken man that hits on me. . . oh saved by the cadence. YES' So Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten are marching in the Queen's parade waiting to get picked by the 'kings' of their skool


So this is a short story that I thought up because my school will be off for a very long weekend, and because I have writers block for my other story. The reason being, Mardi Gras! For those of you that don't know what Mardi Gras is, it is a festival that southern states like Louisiana, Mississippi, and Alabama, celebrate to have a good time and lesez le bon tempts roulez. The difference between this festival and others around the states is the parades we have. Now anyone that has been down to Louisiana for Mardi Gras knows that New Orleans is the place to be for the best parades and the best time. Well enough about that boring history lets get this show on the road et lesez le bon tempts roulez!

Sakura, Ino, Tenten, and Hinata were all getting ready for the parade today. Unfortunately they had to march in the parade too. Sakura and Tenten as backup drummers but for most of the parade they were performing with Ino and Hinata along with the other members of the color guard. They were to march in the parade twirling their flags to the music that the band played. Normally, the four girls would be excited performing but today they were dreading it, because they had to wear the dress uniform. Now the dress uniform is what all the members of the color guard have to wear every queen's parade and if they were lucky they would get picked by the kings that represented their school. Usually none of the girls minded wearing that outfit except that this year they changed it into something more "out-there" as their new sluttish captain put it. So, now with a way too short ending and chest revealing dress uniform they stood at the beginning of the parade, which would start in about an hour, going over the routines a couple more times.

"Why aren't you in uniform Haruno and Tenten?!" their captain screeched in their ears making them mess up. Both said girls turned to their bitch of a captain Karin and rolled their eyes.

"Because the parade doesn't start until an hour so right now you can't tell me what to do. I volunteered to help out I don't have to perform tonight with you. Instead I could be playing my quads and jamming out to the cadences, but we decided to be nice and help out our friends so shove off." Sakura answered Karin. With that said she turned grabbed her flag and walked off towards the drummers with Tenten following at her heals. Ino and Hinata turned towards their captain as much as they don't like her they still had to respect her for what she was, however she got captain was beyond them.

"Karin, Sakura's right she volunteered to help out, she doesn't has to be here but as much as you hate it she needs to be here and so does Tenten for that matter. Show a little appreciation will ya." Ino told her and went after Sakura and Tenten with Hinata closely behind her. Karin huffed and stormed off.

"Sakura, lets go see who the Kings are this year!" Ino yelled to her best friend who was talking to one of her drummer friends. Sakura looked towards her and nodded, she then bid farewell to her friend she was talking to and walked over to Ino and Hinata catching Tenten by the arm and bringing her with them. While they were walking up and back the parade route they figured out who the kings were for all the other schools except for theirs.

"Who do you think they are?" Tenten questioned them. Sakura shrugged while Hinata did the same.

"All I know is that it better not be the jerks." Ino said huffing. Hinata sighed a little.

"Ino we all know that you have a crush on lazy ass so why don't you just suck it up and stop being in denial. And my cousin isn't that bad once you get to know him. He is actually quite funny. And Naruto isn't a jerk either, he is really sweet and caring you should have seen him at the children's parade he caught a ton of beads for a little girl he didn't even know." Hinata told Ino in a scolding voice. Ino gaped at what Hinata said.

"I can't believe you'd say something like that Hinata! I do not like lazy ass! And Neji funny, I'd pay to see that." Ino told Hinata. Sakura and Tenten rolled their eyes at Ino's antics, the blush on her face clearly stated that she was lying.

"Actually Neji is funny, I remember when I was at Hinata's for the weekend, that one time that Neji was actually there, he was real nice and not as cold as you would see him at school. I remember when Hinata's father was being an asshole and made her go to those weird classes and Neji kept me company the whole time Hinata was out. Really he is a nice guy he just puts on an act at school." Tenten told Ino sticking up for Hinata. Ino stuck her tongue out at the both of them and Sakura sighed.

"Guys I think we should head back. The parade is about to start." Sakura told the three. They all nodded and together went back towards their band. Once they got to the band Sakura and Ten ten took off their sweatpants and hoodies to reveal the color guard dress uniform. Luckily they were smart enough to wear spandex shorts underneath so that if they had to bend over they could without their asses showing. Ino and Hinata took of their jackets and they all walked towards the front of the band. When they got there all of Sakura's and Ten ten's drum line friends wolf whistled and howled at them. Sakura and Ten ten were laughing the whole time and high five each other. They were in the back, each in their own row. The whole color guard was in two rows. Sakura and Ten ten in the back incase they would join the drum line cadence with Ino and Hinata in front of them. Then there were two of Karin's lackey's and in front of them, front and center was Karin, in all her bitchy ugliness. When Karin turned towards the drum line and to where Sakura and Ten ten were messing with the drummers, every wolf whistle and howling was cut short. Sakura and Ten ten were about to bust a gut laughing. Karin thought all the attention the drummers were giving was for her, when in reality they all hated her, including Sakura and Ten ten.

When the parade finally started the drummers went right off into a cadence that Sakura and Ten ten usually danced to at the football games of pep-rallies, so they handed off their flags to the chaperons and started to perform. Everyone on the sidelines loved them, they all clapped to the cadence and cheered for Sakura and Ten ten. When it came to the solo on quad, Sakura took the mallets from the guy marching with the quads and started performing in time with the cadence.

While the parade was just starting with Sakura, Ino, Ten ten and Hinata, all the kings were walking around looking at all of the floats before they had to go back and watch their bands go by. The kings from Kanoha Academy were none other than the "Jerks" as Ino called them.

"When will our band perform and how did we get stuck as kings this year?" Naruto asked. Neji sighed for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Apparently your homeroom teacher Kakashi and mine volunteered us. At least none of our fans know about this." Neji said to Naruto, while he just shrugged.

"Don't you mean you guy's fans. I don't have to worry about fan girls." Naruto said teasingly. Sasuke and Neji glared at him while Shikamaru sighed a 'troublesome'.

"Whatever Naruto, stop rubbing it in" Sasuke told him while bonking him on the head. Naruto whined about having abusive friends and rubbed his head. Then the parade started so they had to go back to the first float because that float will bring them to stand they will be in to watch the bands perform.

Walking, or marching, in the parade was fine except for the fact that Karin kept trying to pull "sexy dance moves" to the cadences that the drummers made. All it really pulled was everyone's tongues out of their mouth in disgust. Through about the middle of the parade Ino and Hinata caught on to the moves that Sakura and Ten ten did to some of the cadences. So, instead of just Sakura and Ten ten pulling moves it was the four of them. Again the crowd loved them and hated Karin and her "sexy dance moves". The only people that actually liked Karin and her lackeys were the very smashed drunken idiots on the sidelines. When it came time for the girls to be picked by the kings, Sakura got an idea. She told the drummers what she wanted to do and they all agreed with her saying they would do it. Sakura then told Hinata, Ten ten, and Ino what they were going to do and all three girls nodded to what Sakura planned. When it came time for the judging, all the girls did the routine Karin made up to the song that the band played. Sasuke, Neji, and Shikamaru all stared at Sakura, Ten ten and Ino because of their dress uniform. Naruto just looked at Hinata like he always did except with extra drool. When the routing supposedly finished the four girls in the back, being Hinata, Sakura, Ten ten, and Ino, all threw their poles down to the ground when a smashing beat of a drum sounded. The three girls in the front didn't know what to do and this didn't look planned for all the girls to do this routine. All four girls did a routine to the cadence that the drummers were playing then suddenly the drummers threw extra sticks or mallets at Sakura and Ten ten. The two then proceeded to rock out to the cadence in segmented solos. While this was going on Hinata and Ino continued to dance. When the other two's solos finished and the cadence finished itself the crowd erupted in cheers. While the girls were performing they still didn't know who the kings were. They finished gathering their flags form the ground and handed the drummers back their mallets or sticks then got back into line at rest position, waiting for the kings to show themselves and pick the girls they wanted to share their float with as their queen. The four girls that just finished performing didn't really care if they got picked as queen or not they just wanted to piss of the captain. When Sasuke, Naruto, Neji, and Shikamaru showed themselves as kings, the crowd of girls started yelling and shouting trying to get the "Kings" attention. When the four girls saw this, they all gapped, except for Hinata who was blushing and twirling her fingers together.

"The last four color guard members of Kanoha Academy High School Band." Sasuke said simply. Sakura's eyes narrowed at the sight of him. Reluctantly all of the girls walked towards the "kings" of KAHS. Sakura looked less than happy, Ino looked like she was about ready to strangle Shikamaru, Ten ten looked uncomfortable and annoyed, and Hinata was tomato read and still twiddling her fingers nervously.

"Haruno Sakura is to be queen for Uchiha Sasuke on the KAHS float." Sasuke said and Sakura rolled her eyes and walked towards him. Secretly they held hands behind their backs without anyone noticing. Sakura, still having a less than happy look on her face, while Sasuke smirked slightly.

"Huguya Hinata is the queen for Uzumaki Naruto on the KAHS float!" Naruto hollered in this loud voice. Hinata blushed even more, if that was possible, and stood beside Naruto. Naruto then shamelessly grabbed her hand in his and grinned at her. Hinata almost fainted at the sight directed her way.

"Ten ten will be the queen for Huguya Neji" Neji said simply while Ten ten walked towards him and stood beside him. He said something that caught her off guard and she giggled a little trying to contain her laughter while Neji openly smirked at her.

"Troublesome Wo- I mean Yamanaka Ino is the queen for Nara Shikamaru" Shikamaru said with a light smirk on his face because he saw Ino fume. She then stomped her way towards him and glared at him. He just shrugged and chuckled at her. Ino's anger for him dissipated a bit and she laughed at his antics to get her mad.

So the queens were chosen, wonder what will happen tomorrow or even that same night. If you need any translation of what I said just review and I am really sorry for those of you who still want me to update my other story. This one just came to me because I will be marching in the king's parade with my school band by twirling a flag. Oh and another thing this isn't really how a parade works. A parade is usually run by a crew like, "Le Cru de Mardi Gras", or like the one I marched in on Valentines day, "Cru de Rio". If you want more info on this weird tradition we have down south just review me or pm me from my profile. Thanks for reading. Ciao!


End file.
